Link's Legacy
by xakattak
Summary: Lance, Link's son, assumes the throne of Hyrule as soon as a new presence enters Hyrule, one more powerful than Ganondorf ever was. Sequel to The Hylian War.
1. Chapter 1

Lance kicked the door open, his arms occupied by his new wife, Marin. He looked into the face of the one he loved, the one he married. He kissed her soft, beautiful face and set her down on her feet.

"So, here we are," he said as he took in his new house. It was a newly built home in Kakariko Village, where Lance had wanted to live since he was just a kid.

"Here we are," Marin echoed. Lance loved her. So much. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again. They rocked back and forth.

"I'm glad I made the choice I did," she said. Lance pulled out. "The choice about what?" he asked.

Marin smiled. "About you, silly," she said. "About marrying you and not that jerk that I thought I loved." Lance had to laugh at that. "Oh, that guy. Is that the one I punched?" he asked. Marin giggled and nodded.

"You looked so heroic that day," she said, her eyes staring into space. "I could swear it was love at first sight." Lance began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked. "I just think the thought of love at first sight is pretty ridiculous," said Lance.

"Oh, knock it off, Lance," she said playfully. Lance just laughed harder. She went up to him and slugged him playfully.

"I'll have you know that I think that love at first sight is beautiful, romantic," she said. Lance laughed even harder. She moved to hit him again, but Lance caught her hand and pulled her onto the sofa, laughing the whole time. She began to laugh as well, and the two got into a play-fight.

It wasn't for a while when Lance caught her arm again, this time softly. She looked at his face. He was serious now. He leaned in and was about to kiss her deeply when there was a knock on the door. This startled him and he fell off the couch. Marin laughed.

"Go get the door, honey," she said. Lance rubbed his head where he had hit it and got up, heading for the door.

"Who is it?" he said while opening it. "Hanesworth!" he exclaimed when he saw his old castle servant.

"Hello, Lance. I bring news about your parents," he said, trying to sound all business. He handed him a piece of parchment, saying, "They have a favor to ask of you." Lance nodded and began to read.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance began to read. It read:

Dear Lance,  
We have addressed this letter to you to ask a favor. As you know, we are aging fast and the time has come for someone else to watch over the kingdom. Someone wise and strong. We ask that you and Marin would take this position and take good care of Hyrule. If you decline, we can always ask Rachel and Ian to do it. We love you, Lance, and we want you to make the best descision for Hyrule.  
Sincerely,  
Your parents

Lance looked down at the letter and read it over a few more times. He wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to do, but he hoped that Marin wouldn't decline.

"What is it, Lance?" she asked with a worried look on her face. Lance sighed and said, "My parents want us to look after the kingdom. They are getting old, and they need someone else. I'm not sure what we should do yet."

"I'm with you, Lance. Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it. I'm in one hundred percent, whatever it takes," she declared. "Thank you, Marin," he said. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"I love you, Lance," she said. Lance looked down at her and kissed her, saying, "I love you too, honey."

That night, Lance had made his descision. He just hoped that Marin wouldn't change her mind.

"So?" she asked as he climbed in bed with her. Lance gave her a queer look and said, "So what?"

"So have you made your descision yet?" she said as if it was the most obvious question ever. Lance sighed and said, "I'm going to have to say yes."

Marin didn't even hesitate. "Okay, Lance. I think that's the way it was meant to be," she said. Lance put a finger under her chin and brought her lips to his. "Thank you, Marin," he said. "Good night."

"Good night," she replied, and pulled the covers over them.

The next morning, Lance and Marin packed all the belongings they could fit into the back of their carriage while still fitting themselves in. Their coach would come back for the rest.

The ride there was a long one. Lance and Marin managed to catch up on the sleep they hadn't gotten the previous night.

When Lance woke up, Marin was already looking out the curtained window to the carriage.

"Hey, honey," he said. She turned and saw him awake. She cuddled up next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Did you have a good rest?" she asked. Lance nodded. She smiled. 

"I'm nervous," she said. Lance looked down upon her beautiful face. "I am too, Marin," he replied. "But we can do this. We have the ability to."

Marin smiled and said, "You've always been so optimistic, Lance. That's one of the reasons I fell in love with you." Lance was surprised at this new information. "Really?" he said. Marin just nodded.

"My life has been a lot more happy since I met you. Your optimism kind of rubs off on me and makes me think that things don't always have to be so bad," she declared.

Lance smiled at her beautiful face. "I love you so much," he said. He kissed her twice and hugged her for the second time in twelve hours.

Suddenly their carriage came to a halt. "We're here," said Lance. Marin smiled with a small laugh.

"Who goes there?" said a deep voice from high above.

"His highness Prince Lance and his wife, Marin," said the coach. He was answered with the creaking and groaning sounds of the drawbridge being lowered. It took a minute and then halted. There was a sudden lurch as the coach snapped the reins and the horses trotted forth into the plaza of Hyrule City.

They continued up the trail until they reached the castle's drawbrige, and again the coach had to allow access.

Once the drawbridge to the castle was lowered, Lance jumped out of the carriage with Marin behind him, his hand in hers.

The went through the lowered wooden bridge and into the castle throne room. Marin could see the eagerness on Lance's face.

"You're not excited or anything, are you?" she asked. Lance chuckled.

Once they were within eyesight of the king and queen, Lance began to run to them. They had not the strength to do so, so all they could do was stand until they got to them.

"Father! Mother!" he cried.

"Oh, are you a sight for sore eyes," said Zelda.

The first thing Lance noticed was their faces. They were much more wrinkled than the last time he had seen them. That reminded him that he and Marin needed to get busy to get these two some grandchildren.

Lance hugged the two of them heartily. Afterward, Marin did so also.

"So, are you ready?" said Link. Lance sighed and said, "Not yet, exactly. We just got here! I think we both deserve some rest," said Lance. He began to talk with them of the proceedings.


	3. Chapter 3

Link had just barely finished dressing to address his people at the plaza. He wore his long, black and white feathered cape with his classic king's outfit, complete with crown and tights.

He climbed into his carriage and waited through the ride to the Hyrule Market. His carriage took him down the dirt road and to the gate, where the guard opened it and allowed the coach to continue.

Link was excited to get rid of his role as king. He wanted to settle down. Of course, he'd just be King Father and Zelda would be Queen Mother, but there definitely wouldn't be as much responsibility.

He felt the coach circle around the fountain in the middle of the plaza. He heard his people cheering for him. The coach completed its circle and then stopped in front of the newly built announcement balcony. Link exited his carriage and climbed the steps to where he could address his subjects.

He stepped through the curtains and listened to the cheers of his people, who admired him. He was actually going to quite miss being king...

"People of Hyrule!" he started. "I come before you today to give you news, some of which isn't good, some of which that is."

His people started to murmur. What did he mean, not good?

"The good news is that we will be having a ball next month, set for the twenty-fifth!" His people began to cheer once more.

"The bad news is that it's a coronation ball. Yes, Zelda and I will no longer be ruling you. But there is more good news! My son, Lance and his wife, Marin, shall be the new king and queen of Hyrule!" The crowd cheered.

"Is shall very well miss being king," he said. "But I shall still be living in the castle and assisting my son and daughter-in-law. Thank you for being such good subjects!" The crowd gave one final cheer before he left the balcony and climbed into his carriage, which took him back through the gate and to the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Link tried to hold the tears back. His Lance, his little Lance, was ready to rule a kingdom now. He watche din silence as the priest uttered the holy prayer in which Lance and Marin would be instated as king and queen of Hyrule. Zelda was already crying.

I've done it, thought Lance. I've gotten this far, I can endure to the end. He looked to his wife. She smiled back at him, tears streaming but no sobs.

The prayer was finished, and the priest motioned for them to stand. They did, and the priest called forth two crown-bearers, carrying the authentic, red and feather crowns that weighed a ton. They came forth and placed them on each of their heads. Lance stood his ground, but Marin looked as if she were going to topple over.

Lance couldn't help but chuckle, despite the moment. She hit him playfully. The priest then placed the same colored capes on them, and the two knew that it was time to walk down the aisle and out of the Temple of Time, where they would be awaited by the royal carriage, in which they would be known as king and queen of Hyrule.

They climbed in and instantly Marin took off the twenty-pound crown on her head, Lance doing the same.

"Man, those things are heavy!" he said as it clunked to the floor. Marin nodded in agreement.

The door opened and Link and Zelda stepped in, sitting opposite them.

"I know you're making the right choice," said Link. "I'm proud of you, son." "I know, Dad," said Lance.

"So are you guys relieved that you don't have to have so much responsibility anymore?" asked Marin. Link couldn't hide his relief, even though he tried.

Zelda giggled and said, "I, for one, am relieved that you two became the rulers. I was starting to get sick of it." They both laughed.

The ball was wonderous. Lance and Marin started it off, allowing the other lovebirds to do the same.

"Are you sure we're ready for this, Lance?" asked Marin. Lance sighed, almost in annoyance. "Yes, dear, I do. You've been switching on and off with feelings now," he said.

Marin tilted her head back and laughed. "You, sir, are supposed to be encouraging," she said. Lance laughed back.

They danced for a while, sharing the moment and knowing that it would start a hard, yet wonderful life as the rulers of their native country, until their children became of age. If they ever got children...

Suddenly the double doors to the ballroom burst open, lightning striking at the perfect moment, illuminating the intruders' faces.

They didn't look familiar. Except the black armor, but they weren't moblins, so it couldn't have been the Black Alliance.

"I am Arkannas," said the apparent leader, "king of the distant land of Kalthein. I have heard your claims to be the greatest nation of them all, and I came here to witness the coronation of the newest rulers of the Great Nation of Hyrule, but apparently I was too late."

"Who do you think you are, barging into a royal occasion such as this!" Link bellowed.

Arkannas smirked. "Why, I am but a humble man here to see what I have the right to," he said. Link's eyes grew cold.

"You will leave at once!" Link spat back. "I will not tolerate arrogance or uninvited guests! Guards! Seize them!"

Instantly guards entered the room from all sides and surrounded the small squad that had entered the building. 

It was then that Arkannas's features stood out to Lance. His eyes were the worst part of him. They were charcoal black, not an inch of white. His skin was pale, and his hair platinum white. His armor was made of the strongest, heaviest material he had ever seen. His teeth were long, sharp, and dirty. He wore a belt, from which he strung human and other creatures' skulls.

He seemed to have a right-hand-man, also. If that could be called a man. All that was visible of him was his hands and eyes. Or it...

It's glowing, black and yellow eyes peered out from its cloak, which engulfed its entire body. It wielded a massive, jagged sword shaped like flames. Its hands were gray and looked clammy, the fingers like roots. It wore a necklace around its collar with a crescent moon-shaped jewel strung about it.

Arkannas nodded toward this creature. It stepped forth and swung its heavy sword in an arc. The guards surrounding them flew back, and the creature took a second swing and the remainder of them slammed into the walls and ground.

Lance saw, for the first time, fear in his father's eyes. That was not good. He had never seen that. Ever. This man was more powerful than Ganondorf.

"Just a small taste of what is to come," said Arkannas. "I have come to like this nation, and I think I want it. With or without a fight, I will come back with the largest army of demons, orcs, undead, and Dark Elves you have ever seen. Be warned." With that he turned and left the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Marin awoke slowly, stretching her arms and looking out the nearby window. She looked over to her husband. She was about to wake him up with a tender kiss when she noticed that he wasn't even there. She sat up quickly, pulling her robe about her as she descended the stone spiral stairway to the throne room, where Link and Zelda stood talking. She ran up to them.

"Have you seen Lance?" she asked. "Yes, in fact, I have," said Link. "He said he knew what to do and took off with a battalion of men."

Marin smiled. At least he found out how to defeat Arkannas. He could have at least woke me up, though, she thought.

Lance kicked his horse forward, his men trailing behind him. Their horses were straining to climb the steep, rocky slopes of Death Mountain. They went up the second switchback and came up to a rocky clearing, with more switchbacks to the left, but blocked by large boulders. Lance read a sign that said, "Goron City ahead."

He was about to lead his men forward when he heard a loud slam to the earth. He looked in the direction of the noise and was astonished to see a rock bounding and rolling toward them. It had strange markings on it and appeared to have...a belly button?

When it was about to hit them, it screeched to a halt right in front of Lance and uncurled! It was a Goron. Lance understood now.

"Why, hello, your highness. What brings you to Death Mountain?" asked the Goron. "We come to speak with your leader, Darunia. We have news for him of something that will affect all of Hyrule," Lance explained.

The Goron, with a sweep of his arm, pointed them in the direction of Goron City.

"Just go around that path and you'll eventually get there. You can't miss it," he said. Lance nodded in gratitude and led his men onward to Goron City.

They wound around the path and saw a small stairway with a banner hung over it that read, "Goron City." Lance rode toward it. He noticed a large, strange pedestal type thing with a circle of rocks on it. Is that the rock circle Dad told me about? Lance thought.

They entered the rocky city, after dismounting, and started the long descent to the bottom of the city. They were almost squashed by a large, rolling Goron. He was gigantic!

They finally arrived at the bottom of Goron City and went up to the door that read, "Only those who are of the Royal Family may enter." (I hope I got that right.)

Lance knew what to do. He reached into his pocket and drew his ocarina. He played the sweet tune of Zelda's Lullaby, the song of the Royal Family. Instantly the door began to rise, allowing them passage.

They stepped into the shrine of Darunia, where they found him meditating, facing his statue.

Lance cleared his throat and Darunia's eyes opened. He stood and turned to face them. His face lit up when he saw Lance.

"Ah, your highness. What brings you to my shrine?" he said. "We bring news of something that will affect Hyrule. All of it. No matter where you are or what race. He is named Arkannas. He is more powerful than anything we have faced. Ganondorf would not be able to stand toe to toe with him," Lance explained.

Darunia rubbed his bearded chin. He began to pace for a minute, then he turned back to Lance.

"Why is it that you've come here again?" he asked. Lance laughed. "Oh, Darunia. You can't stand not to make a joke, can you?" he said. He went up to his friend and embraced him. Darunia pulled out and looked Lance straight in the eyes.

"The Gorons will fight for Hyrule," he said. "We will fight for the Royal Family." Lance thanked him and asked him when he would have a full army ready.

"Give us a month, and you'll have the largest, fiercest army of Gorons ever. I shall alert the armory," he explained. Lance nodded and left with his men, headed for their next destination. Zora's Domain.


	6. Chapter 6

Lance and his men left the Goron City among much thanks and cheers. Lance was beginning to feel awkward. Now he knew how his father felt when Darunia declared him, "sworn brother."

The battalion descended down the two switchbacks to Kakariko Village, then descended the large stairway and hung a left. They trotted their horses through the small bit of river blocking the way to the Zora River, which led to Zora's Domain. They traveled along the path that wound around the mountainous wall and to the Zora River gate. They then started the long trek, winding around the river to the wooden bridge that led to more winding trails that led to the altar, where Lance once again played Zelda's Lullaby to enter.

He and his men dismounted and jumped across the gap through the waterfall. This took a very long time, for they had to do it one by one. By the time every man had entered, the waterfall was beginning to close back up. Lance was beginning to think that they should just bag it and go in alone. But he knew that his bodyguards would not allow it.

They marched along the trail that led to the long stairway, which led to the Queen Zora's throne. They went up and Lance stood at the altar, his two bodyguards on either side of him. They looked rather ominous, dressed in their black cloaks and their hoods over their faces, shadowing their eyes.

Lance cleared his throat, awakening the overweight Zora. He fluttered his eyes open and looked upon him.

"Ah, King Lance, what brings you here?" she said. "There is a new threat to Hyrule," replied Lance. Ruto was shocked.

"What? How is this possible? I thought you killed Ganondorf once and for all?" she said. Lance shook his head and said, "It's not Ganondorf. It's someone from a far away land called Kalthein. He says that he likes this kingdom, and he wants it for his own. He has a large army of demons, undead, orcs, and Dark Elves."

Ruto put a hand to her mouth. "Demons?" she gasped. Lance nodded. "We come to ask for your help, for our armies alone cannot defeat him. The Gorons have already joined our cause," he said.

"Darunia let you do that? Wow, I didn't think he like you that much," said Ruto. "Absolutely," she then said. "Without a doubt. I will rally all the able male Zoras and send a large army of them to you as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Queen Ruto," said Lance. "Of course," she replied.

The king and his battalion then headed to his father's childhood home, Kokiri Forest, to speak with the Deku King. Only he and his wooden warriors had the strength to complete this alliance.


	7. Chapter 7

Lance led his men across the river and up the hill that led to Kokiri Forest. They galloped down the trail quickly and to the wooden tunnel that led into the forest of little children. They rode on and entered the forest. This was Lance's first time laying eyes on his father's childhood home.

It was wonderful. There were little children everywhere, and all of them were followed by multicolored fairies. Many of them stopped and stared as they saw the king of Hyrule riding through their forest.

"Hey, mister!" said a voice. Lance halted his men and turned toward the sound of the voice. 

"Yes, young one?" he asked with a smile. "My name's Mido," he said. Mido! Lance thought. Isn't that the one that teased my dad?

"I was wondering...are you related to someone named Link?" he said. "Why, yes I am, he's my father. Why do you ask?" said Lance.

Mido's eyes grew and he said, "T-tell... tell him... that I'm sorry. Please?" Lance instantly felt compassion for the little child and said, "I will be sure to tell him that when I return to the city." He then led his men on to speak with the Deku Sprout.

He halted his men in front of the teenaged tree. He was eye level with the growing tree on his horse, so he stayed on.

"Why hello, you highness," the tree said. "What brings you to the Kokiri Forest?" "We come to ask you where we might find the Deku King and his city," said Lance. He knew it was in the Lost Woods, just not where.

"Okay, when you enter the Lost Woods... um... take out a piece of parchment, will you?" he said. He reached into his pack and drew a yellowed piece of parchment and a magic quill, which never ran out of ink.

"Continue," said Lance. The Deku Sprout then began to tell them the direction to go to find the Deku City. Lance nodded as he copied down the instructions and handed the piece of parchment to his head captain.

"Thank you for your help," said Lance. "Any time, my king," said the sprout.

The battalion left the clearing and went to the natural wall, where they had to dismount and climb up to the wooden tunnels of the Lost Woods.

Lance was first to get off his horse, and he stepped up the wall and began to climb the vine wall. His men followed. They went up the the entrance wooden tunnel and stopped for the Deku Guards.

"What do you wish of the Lost Woods?" one of them said. "I am King Lance, and I wish an audience with the Deku King," he replied. The guard nodded and stepped aside, and Lance and his men entered the woods.

They began the long trip through the winding tunnels of the Lost Woods, following the instructions given them by the Deku Sprout.

They finally arrived at the Deku City after much trial and tribulation. They stopped once again to tell guards their reason to be here. Due to Lance's title, they were allowed entrance and went to the King's throne room.

Note: This is exactly like the Deku Palace in MM, just to clear things up. I added the Deku City because I didn't want them to have to travel all the way to Termina to get help from wimpy Dekus. Thank you.

The King was busy speaking with his butler, and when he saw Lance, a look of skepticism appeared on his face.

"What is it that you want, your highness?" he said the last word with sarcasm and almost hatred.

Lance was rather taken aback with his sarcasm. "Well, um, I am here to bring you news. And no, it is not good. It is of a new enemy that threatens our way of life. He calls himself Arkannas, and he hails from the land of Kalthein," Lance explained.

"Butler," said the King. "Bring this man a drink. And while you're at it, put the extermination order on our prisoners." The butler nodded and left the room.

Lance sent his men, except his bodyguards, to the bar. He sat and waited for the butler to return with their drinks.

It took a while, but once he returned, Lance was suddenly overcome with thirst. His bodyguards were handed the same liquid.

"You know," said the king, after Lance had taken a drink. "I've heard about Kalthein."

"Really?" said Lance as he took another sip.

"Yes," he replied. "I know of this Arkannas. He is very brutal, ruthless. I've heard that when a messenger brings him news he doesn't like, he kills them. Here, a sword to the chest seems a little extreme. We'd usually use something a little more subtle. Are you enjoying your drink?"

Lance froze. He knew he was in trouble. His bodyguards stood instantly, bows in hands, only to fall to the floor.

Lance stood. He was beginning to get a little drowsy. Fight it! he thought. Fight it with all your might!

Lance reached behind him and pulled out his bow. He loaded it with an arrow and fired it with careful prescision. He made sure it stuck in between the wooden king's eyes, which it did. He was slammed into the wall, sap dripping from the wound.

Lance could fight it no longer. He quickly ran from the throne room and headed for the bar.

He almost made it. He had only opened the door to it when he slumped to the floor in defeat. His last memories were of his men rushing toward him, recognizing the signs of poisoning. He slightly remembered being lifted off the ground and put into a stretcher.


	8. Chapter 8

Lance's main captain, Ryan, had just taken Joktan's place. Joktan was assassinated just a month earlier, and Link needed someone else. Now he worked for Lance, whom he was carrying in a stretcher to the medical wagon. He hoped that he would live. If he didn't, he only had hours to live. They had discovered that it was Octorok blood in his drink, due to the symptoms.

He lifted the stretcher into the back of the wagon and placed it on the medical bed. His eyes were closed, but he was breathing, however slowly.

Ryan gave the signal for the wagon to move on, and they exited the Kokiri Forest, with hopes of the king getting well and even Get Well cards.

They traveled across the wooden bridge and out of the wooden tunnel, taking them into Hyrule Field. It was only a few hours from here. Ryan just hoped that it would be long enough.

He led the armies, since the head general was obviously unable to. He made sure that Lance wasn't being jerked around by the unsteadiness of the wagon.

They went over the rise and laid their eyes upon Hyrule City. It was always a good sight to look upon. It screamed, "Home." They were almost there. Just about a half hour.

They went along, and Lance began mumbling in his sleep. That was one of the final signs of Octorok blood poisoning. Time was running out.

They stopped in front of the city gates and called out their purpose, allowing them passage. They hurried through the Market and up the dirt path to the castle. They were rushed through the castle gates, since they had received word that the king was terribly sick.

They entered the castle, to see the King Father and the Queen Mother racing toward them, along with the queen.

"What has happened to my son?" cried Link. He was lifted out of the wagon and Zelda and Marin put hands to their mouths in disgust when they saw the paleness in Lance's face. They carried him off and into his bedchamber, where they had a surgeon examine him.

"I have a feeling that he won't make it," he said. "I am not sure, but there is a very small chance of survival. There is something still that could save him, but I have a feeling that you won't get it."

"What is it?" Link demanded. The surgeon looked to the floor and said, "Deku sap."

Link cursed. If they saw another member of the Royal Family there they'd slaughter them. He didn't know what to do.

Marin burst out of the room suddenly. People called after her, but she kept on marching. She left the castle and wound all the way around the dirt path, by herself, to the Temple of Time. 

She rushed down the red carpet and to the altar, where a priest asked her what she wanted.

"I just need to pray," she said. The priest nodded and left her in peace.

She prayed with all her might and soul to the goddesses above. She prayed that they might spare her husband, and that the Octorok blood poisoning would diminish without the need of Deku sap. She prayed for hours and hours, until the priest came to her and told her that he needed to lock up. She closed in the name of the Triforce and left the Temple, high hopes in mind.

Upon her return to the castle, she was asked many questions about what she thought she was doing and why. 

"It is between me and the goddesses," she said simply. The people understood and left her be.

She had a mournful week, yet hopeful. She received her answer on the following Thursday.


	9. Chapter 9

Marin left the Temple feeling much better. She went up the trail to the castle once more while declining countless offers to be escorted to the top.

She stopped at the castle moat and called for the drawbridge to be lowered, and she waited until they creeped down to cover the moat, allowing her passage.

She walked briskly through the throne room and up the staircase that led to her's and Lance's bedchamber. She ignored the protests and shouts of, "What do you think you're doing?" and "He's still sick! He needs his rest!"

She burst into the room and knelt at his bedside, continuing her prayer that she had uttered at the Temple. She prayed, once again, with all her might. She made sure her words would rocket into the heavens and find the goddesses wherever they were hiding.

She prayed into the night. She prayed and prayed until the sun rose, where she finally fell asleep in mid-sentence.

She awoke with the heat of the sun on her face. She smiled as the warmth soothed her, but she was quickly jerked back to reality when she heard a moan. She snapped her eyes open and looked at her husband.

Lance had done it. He was mumbling in his sleep, with the occasional moan of pain. Marin bolted from her bedchamber and raced down the staircase, almost tripping. She went over to Link.

"Link! Link!" she cried. "Your highness!" she still hadn't been able to get used to not calling him by that.

"What is it, Marin?" he asked. "Sir, Lance is alive! He seems to be in pain, but he's alive!" Link's eyes bulged and he raced to the staircase, Zelda and Marin right behind him.

They burst into the room, but it didn't seem to disturb Lance's slumber. He was now tossing and turning, moaning more than before.

"What's wrong with him?" Link asked. The surgeon entered the room right on cue, and he heard the king's question.

"It's the final phase of his sickness," he said, causing Marin to jump.

"What?" asked Link. "The final phase," the surgeon repeated.

"For some reason, his sickness from the poison has been prolonged, but nevertheless, I predict that he won't make it through the night," the surgeon declared grimly. A stunned silence hovered over the three royals.

Link then began rubbing his head, as if trying to remember something. Zelda could see the gears turning as he racked his brain for what he needed.

"What's the cure?" he asked. The surgeon opened his mouth to say something, then froze.

"You cannot possibly think that--" "I do," Link interrupted. "Now tell me, what is the cure!"

The surgeon began to stutter. "Y-your highness, in y-your condition, th-there is no way that you could c-c-convince the Dekus to lend you some of their own sap!"

"I do not--" Link began, then realized that the surgeon had already told him what he wanted to know. The surgeon did too. He cursed to himself.

Link left the room in a haste and went for his own bedchamber, Zelda hot on his heels.

"Link!" she cried. "You cannot go to the Deku Palace! I know that the Dekus aren't exactly the most powerful species in Hyrule, but they are too much for one man to handle!"

"Not for the Hero of Time!" Link shot back. This stopped Zelda in her tracks. Link kept moving.

He entered his bedchamber and opened his war closet. He took a look at his weapons and armor. He needed to travel light. This wasn't going to be a walk-in-and-slice-em-all-up mission, this was all stealth. Link got only his black tunic, black cloak, the Master Sword, and and extra sword as well.

He left his chamber for the stables. He went up to Epona and untied her. She was getting old as well.

"Well, Epona, it looks like we're not finished with our adventures," Link said as he patted her. He then saddled her and climbed on top.

"Yah!" he cried. Epona leapt forward and down the dirt trail, his guards looking after him.

"What is he doing?" one of them said. "Probably just his mid-life crisis. He'll get over it," said the one next to him.


	10. Chapter 10

Link raced out of the Hyrule Capital city, galloping at full tilt for the Kokiri Forest, a determination in his head to get that Deku sap and cure his son.

He pulled on Epona's reins and she stopped in front of the familiar wooden tunnels of the Kokiri Forest. He dismounted and tied his horse to the nearby tree. He then pulled his cloak's hood over his head so that the Kokiri children wouldn't recognize him. He didn't want to be hindered on this mission.

The children stared at him as he walked through, not able to believe what they were seeing. Nobody besides the king came into the forest without invitation! Who did he think he was?

He ignored their stares and protests and climbed the vine-wall that led to the Lost Woods. They began to look at each other weirdly. He walked briskly to the next wooden tunnel and into the familiar Lost Woods, where he had not been since he was seventeen.

It felt good to walk through these woods again. He wondered if Saria would be at the Sacred Forest….

He shook this thought off. He didn't have time for such things. He had to save his son. He just hoped that he'd make it back to the Castle before the next morning….

He navigated through the many winding tunnels and mazes as he found his way to the Deku City. The Deku Sprout would take too long to get a map from, plus, he knew these woods like the back of his hand.

He was getting nervous. The sun was starting to set. He had to get to that city and find some random Deku guard to kill. He began to walk much faster. He then started to jog, then to run, then to a sprint. He had to get there, now!

Link thought that right on cue. He went through the last tunnel and was now in the Deku City grounds. He was surprised at the size of it. It wasn't this big last time he was there! I They probably did some renovations/I he thought.

He hugged the nearest wall as a group of Deku guards walked by. They didn't notice him due to his dark-colored cloak and tunic. They simply walked by, wielding their wooden spears and entering the city gates. Now was his chance.

He snuck behind them and ducked down as to not be seen by the gate guards. As soon as the gates closed, he took the door to his left and found himself in the bar. He didn't want to start a big bar fight in here, so he exited and bumped into one of the guards that had just entered. I There goes my sneaky plan/I he thought.

The Deku spun around and began swinging around with his spear. Link drew his swords and began hacking away at the Dekus that opposed him. They made their odd squeaking noises as they were cut down and their sap spread all across the dirt.

I No/I he thought. It was unusable in that condition. He would have to catch it in his bottle next time.

"What's going on down there?" cried one of the gate guards. Link figured this was a good time to run. He bolted for the throne room. He hugged to the wall where there was shadow, so he wasn't noticed. He drew his great ash bow (he couldn't bring his Fairy Bow due to its color) and loaded it. He aimed carefully at a very close guard. There didn't seem to be anybody in here. I Where's the king/I he thought.

He brushed this thought away and let the arrow loose. It struck the back of the guard's head with a thud and he was about to slump down, but Link quickly caught it in his arms and got his bottle from his cloak pocket. The sap slowly oozed from the wound. This wasn't going to do! The guards would be here any moment!

Link didn't want to do it, but he had to. He pulled out something he didn't think he'd have to use. It was a tube with a blade at the end. He yanked the arrow from the back of the Deku's head and jammed the bladed part of the tube into the wound. The sap went down the tube and Link quickly put the other side of the tube into the bottle. The sap flowed a little faster, but still not enough.

The guards entered the room and headed for Link. He eased the body down so that it would still ooze sap into the bottle and drew his weapons.

He let out a war cry and raced for them. One tried to skewer him, but he dodged out of the way and cut off the tip of the spear. He then cut down his opponent. He fell to the dirt in silence. Link then decapitated, with much difficulty, the nearest Deku. This time it sprayed sap, getting the sticky liquid on him. Why didn't he think of that before?

He fought off every single one of them. He fought and fought and occasionally looked at the bottle to see if it was full.

Finally he noticed the sap level reach the top, and he stabbed the nearest Deku and pulled out his weapon with all his might. He then raced for the bottle, snatched it up, and sped for the gate. He climbed the ladder to the side of it and took out the guards on top.

Link then leapt from the top of the gate, landing hard on the ground. He rolled to prevent much more pain, then made a break for the Lost Woods.

He didn't stop running until he had exited the Kokiri Forest. The Kokiris got much more anxious when they saw the same man they had seen earlier running at full speed through the forest. At first they were puzzled, but then they knew why.

A small squad of Deku scrubs was standing at the entrance to the Lost Woods. They had obviously given up their pursuit, and they were panting heavily. They then turned around in defeat and headed back for their city.

Link felt good. He still had it in him. He wasn't galloping full tilt this time; he would make it back before morning without a doubt.

Once he arrived at the city, his people cheered him and applauded loudly, but still allowing him passage to go and pour the sticky, thick liquid down his son's throat.

He raced up the hill and tied Epona to a wooden pole in the stables. He once again began to run, until he was up the stone staircase and into his son and daughter-in-law's bedchamber.

They were all there. The surgeon, Zelda, and Marin. He saw his son on the bed. He looked awful. His skin was pale, almost gray, and the convulsions were getting steadily worse. That was a good sign though. That meant his body was fighting harder.

He uncorked the bottle of Deku sap and opened his son's mouth. He stuffed the open end of the bottle into his son's mouth. The sap crept ever so slowly down the edge of the bottle. Link cursed. This would take all night!

He yanked the bottle from Lance's mouth before any of the liquid entered it. He then corked the bottle again. He smashed the bottom of it on the edge of the bed, making the surgeon jump and Marin shriek.

He used his finger to empty the contents of the now sharp bottle into his son's mouth. Link could see, even in his son's sleep, the look of the bitter taste of it. He knew it was the only way.

Link accidentally sliced the end of his finger on the cut bottle, the sticky fluid entering his wound. He cursed loudly, but didn't even hesitate to continue to empty the bottle.

It was a lot faster than it would have been. He ended up cutting himself three or four times, but he did it. Now the surgeon could do his part. Whatever that was….

"Link, are you okay?" Zelda asked. "I'm fine, I'm fine, I'll be alright," Link replied.

He had done it. He saved his son from a terrible fate. He could now continue his reign over the people of Hyrule. Link used to fear that his son would have the shortest reign over Hyrule than any other king. Now he could direct that fear toward Arkannas's advancing armies.


	11. Chapter 11

Lance awoke with a jolt. He had no idea what was going on. He looked all around him. Zelda and Marin had stunned looks on their faces. His father was standing, a concerned look on his.

Lance sat up, only to receive excruciating pain in his head. He clutched it with a moan and slumped back down. Link rushed up to him.

"Lance, are you all right?" he asked. "Yes, father, I'm fine," he replied.

"What's going on?" he asked. "You were poisoned by the Deku King, remember?" Link replied.

Lance did remember. Suddenly a boiling hatred welled up inside him, and he wanted to kill that filthy hunk of wood. I Wait, /I he thought. I Didn't I already kill him? /I 

"How are you feeling?" Link asked. Lance shook that thought away and said, "My head is killing me… how come I'm alive?"

Link had to smile at that one. "Your father went on another grand adventure," he replied. "I went and got you some Deku sap. It was the only cure."

Lance was stunned. His father went to the Deku City! I He isn't nearly in a good enough condition! /I he thought.

Lance sat up again, ignoring the throb in his head.

"The king's working for Arkannas! I saw the devilish look in his eyes that wasn't him!" Lance declared. They all looked around at each other. Was he out of his mind?

"Are you sure?" asked Link. "Yes, of course I'm sure!" Lance replied.

Link sighed and said, "Well, Lance, you're going to need some rest if you want to continue your reign as king. Now—"

Suddenly a messenger burst into the room, panting heavily.

"Your highnesses!" he shouted. "The Zora and Goron armies have arrived! They wait outside for King Lance!"

"Father I—" Lance began, but Link interrupted him. "I shall represent my son as I go out to meet them," he said. Lance slumped to the bed in defeat. Marin went to his side and grabbed his hand.

The messenger nodded and left the room. Link quickly entered his own bedchamber and dressed in his old royal attire. He thought he'd never have to wear it again. I I guess I was wrong, /I he thought.

Lance's new bodyguards then accompanied him as he walked to the stable, where he entered his son's carriage and was taken down to the plaza, where the two armies awaited.

Link then waited as they started the bumpy descent down the dirt road and to the Hyrule Market. It wasn't a long wait, but a tedious one. It reminded him too much of his former royal position.

The carriage halted in front of the fountain, where Link climbed out and saw the two largest armies he had seen in his entire life. He was impressed, and showed it plainly on his face.

The two commanders of the armies stepped forward. The Goron one was adorned with much more tattoos than his brothers. He had the traditional Goron tattoo on his shoulder, but he had many designs of Farore, Nayru, Din, the Triforce, and many other religious relics.

"I am Portan, commander of the Goron armies under Darunia," he declared. The Zora commander then stepped forward. "And I am Mikao, brother of Mikau, soon-to-be husband of Ruto," he said. Link's eyes widened.

"You are Mikau's brother!" said Link. The Zora nodded. "I knew him as I child! I buried him!" he said.

Mikao took his turn to widen his eyes. "You are the one who buried him at Great Bay?" "Yes, I am," said Link. Mikao grabbed Link's hand and said, "Pleased to meet you, very pleased. It's an honor."

Link took this opportunity to examine the armies' weapons. The Gorons wielded massive axes, maces, swords, and slings. Their armor was clad all over their bodies, a deep red color.

The Zoras were almost the complete opposite. They used small, but agile weapons. They wielded rapiers, one-handed maces, and bows. Their arrows were tipped with Octorok blood. Link cringed at the thought, since his son was recovering from the effects such a poison.

"We are honored to join the ranks of King Lance," said Portan with a bow. Link cleared his throat and said, "Actually, I'm representing him. I'm the King Father, Link. My son is recovering from a coma." Portan's eyes bugged. I Enough with the big eyes! /I Link thought.

"You are Link?" he asked in astonishment. "Yes," Link said, trying not to show his annoyance.

"My father, Darunia, named my brother after you!" he declared. Link was getting sick of coincidences. "Yes, I met him. You must be his younger brother," Link said, again trying to hold himself back.

He then appointed the two armies an empty spot each in the castle. They always had plenty of room.

Now, it was time to focus on the upcoming battles that would be faced against Arkannas. Link just hoped that his son would recover before Arkannas returned from Kalthein. He had not the strength to lead an army.


	12. Chapter 12

Lance was recovering quickly. Link was surprised at the speed. I That's my boy, /I he thought.

By three weeks, Lance was fully recovered and was up and running. He was now very careful every time he took a drink of any liquid.

Lance, on one particular day, decided to pay a visit to his younger brothers, Ze and Robin, who were twins. They lived in the nearby Kakariko Village in the newly constructed royal manor there.

He took along his new bodyguards, just as a precaution, and rode off to the east of Hyrule City. He stopped at the stone stairway and climbed up. The guards at the entrance greeted him and he entered the small village.

He'd always loved this village. It was always so peaceful. Everybody was doing what he or she was supposed to (except the carpenters of course) and nobody was ever wroth or angry. Everybody was cheerful and bright.

Lance went up by the graveyard and knocked on the door of the large, blue building that was the royal manor. It had large pillars supporting the balcony overhead, shadowing the porch.

Ze answered the door. He'd grown a lot. He looked fifteen, sixteen maybe.

"Hey, Lance! Long time no see, huh?" he said. Lance greeted him with a brotherly embrace and was granted entrance.

"What brings you here?" he asked. "Nothing really," he replied. "Just came to visit."

"So, uh," he said. "I heard about what happened at Deku City."

"Yeah, it didn't go over too well with the King," Lance replied. Ze chuckled.

Suddenly Robin came bounding down the stairway, a very attractive girl behind him.

"Hey, who's this?" Lance asked. Robin laughed and said, "Lance, this is Jessica, my girlfriend. Jessica, this is Lance, my brother." Jessica looked puzzled.

"You never told me you had a brother," she said. Robin laughed again and whispered, "He's the king." Realization dawned on her face and she hurriedly curtsied and said, "Pleased to meet you, your highness."

"You don't need to do that," Lance said sheepishly. He still wasn't used to the whole king deal. Jessica looked puzzled again as she stood. Robin chuckled and put his arm around her waist, steering her to the door.

"Well, we gotta go," he said. Lance waved and the two were gone.

"So," said Ze. "What I really /I brings you here?" Lance sighed. He could never get anything past Ze.

He was very blunt. "The nation has been threatened," he said. Ze stood up. "Ganondorf! Again? I'm sick of that guy!" he exclaimed.

"No, no, sit down," said Lance. "It's not him. I killed him for good, remember?" "Oh, yeah," Ze mumbled.

"He calls himself Arkannas," Lance began. "He hails from the distant land of Kalthein, a land that used to be peaceful but is now corrupt with evil. He is much more powerful than Ganondorf, more powerful than anything we've faced. Ever."

Ze was stunned. He didn't think evil got worse than Ganondorf! He stood up and began pacing.

"So… why are you here again?" Ze asked. Lance couldn't help but laugh. "I need your help," he said.

"Why me?" he asked. "Robin too," Lance replied. "You two are the best fighting force ever when you fight together. I need you and Robin to rally the people of this village and send them to the capitol. Our forces, even with the powers of the Zoras and Gorons are not enough. We need more men!" he explained.

"I'll do it," Ze said without hesitation. "You can count on me."

"Thank you, Ze," said Lance. Ze embraced him and the king left the manor, his bodyguards following.


	13. Chapter 13

Lance slashed his way through the dummy like a butcher with a pig. He had been training for the past three hours, and Marin had begun to beg him to stop. He pretty much ignored her and continued.

He finally decided to train on prisoners, only the ones from enemy kingdoms. He never killed prisoners from his own kingdom. It just felt…wrong.

Of course, prisoners from enemy kingdoms were punished easily and swiftly. Lance found this a good agreement and was a lesson to other enemies that you don't mess with Hyrule.

The prisoner was thrown out into the training ring. He didn't look scared at all. Lance was a little puzzled at this. Prisoners were always scared when they were about to be killed.

This one seemed to be a seasoned warrior. He showed no fear on his face. In fact, he seemed to be excited.

"What is your name?" Lance said. The prisoner looked surprised.

"I am Lortar," he said. I Sounds Ueorthian /I he thought.

"Hmmm… why were you imprisoned?" Lance asked. "I was found in the field of battle after it was over. Your men found me and took me prisoner," he said.

As far as Lance was concerned, they had never had a war with Ueorthia. He asked his nationality.

"I am from the land of Ueorthia," he said. I I guess I was wrong, /I Lance thought.

He thought back before his father's reign, before Rauru's reign. He did recall something in the Hyrulean records about a war with Ueorthia. But that was thousands of years ago!

Lance shook this thought away. There is no way anyone could live longer than even one hundred years.

"Begin," he uttered. Lortar was tossed a long spear. He, without hesitation, charged at Lance like an angered feline. Lance was surprised at this.

Lortar leaped over Lance's head and struck behind him. Luckily Lance was prepared and he blocked with his shield, and then sliced off the tip of the spear.

"Give this man another weapon, one less breakable," Lance called out. The guard tossed a mace at Lortar and he caught it without looking.

"Begin," Lance said. Lortar again charged at Lance once again. Lance was more prepared this time, and when Lortar leaped over his head, he rolled under the blow and tripped him when he landed. He hacked down and tried to hit him, but he rolled over and leapt to his feet.

"You are very agile," Lance said. "As are you," Lortar replied.

Lance slashed at him, only to be parried. He kicked at his legs, Lortar jumped over the kick and lashed out with his powerful weapon. It struck Lance in the shoulder, ripping through the cloth and his flesh.

Lance cried out, and watched the blood flow from the wound. His guards came to detain Lortar, as is custom if the king is injured during battle.

"Stop," Lance said. The guards were taken aback. "Let him continue. I like a challenge."

The guards were hesitant at first, then unhanded Lortar and went back to their posts to eagerly watch the fight.

"So, Lortar," said Lance as medics bandaged his shoulder. "How long have you been a warrior?" Lance was curious to see if this man was really as old as the war he said he was in.

"Fifty years," he said. Fifty? He looked to be at least in his thirties.

"But the last war with Ueorthia was at least a thousand years ago," Lance said. Lortar grinned and said, "I never said I was in it."

Lance was perplexed at first, again, but he charged forth as soon as the medics left.

The duel was epic. Blow was exchanged for blow as the two hardened warriors lashed out with all their might and strength. Lortar was shockingly powerful for his age. He battled like a teen, energized and ready for anything that came at him.

Lance was beginning to tire. Lortar showed no sign of weariness at all. He didn't know how this man kept it up! Lance was ready to forfeit.

It was with one blow that Lance ended the duel. Lortar took a large swipe at Lance's head, but he ducked and stabbed at Lortar's side. It sliced by and took out a large tendon. Lortar shrieked and collapsed.

Lance sheathed his weapons and called for the medics to help this man. He'd earned this.

"Lortar, for supplying me with a good challenge and the training I need, I set you free," Lance said. Lortar just nodded his thanks as he clutched his wound. Lance left the arena with a good feeling inside him. He'd freed a prisoner and gotten the challenge he'd wanted since he killed Ganondorf.


	14. Chapter 14

Lance burst into the war room with anger. He had just received word that Arkannas had entered the realm of Hyrule and was now trying to attack the Zoras' Domain. He sat down at the long, wooden table that all his captains and generals sat at. They all had either glum or nervous looks on their faces. Lance didn't think that any of them wanted to go to the Zoras' Domain. He didn't care.

"Okay," he began. "We gather as many men as we can and launch a full assault on the forces attacking the Domain. They may be able to hold out on their own, but I don't want to take the chance. We will be there before tonight."

"Tonight!" one of the generals cried. "We wouldn't be able to get there tonight at full gallop!" "Yes we will," Lance said bluntly.

He proceeded to explain the way they would do this. There would be no element of surprise, just a full on assault that wouldn't stop until they had to retreat or the enemy was eliminated.

"So, is everyone clear on this?" Lance asked after he had explained. Nobody seemed to have objections.

"We leave in an hour," said Lance. Everybody then proceeded to collect their armies and meet in the square.

It was the longest hour of Lance's life. He stood in his room, tediously waiting for his squire to arm him ready for the battle. He almost didn't think they'd meet the hour deadline.

They barely did. Lance arrived in the Market just as all the warriors began to file in. He didn't hesitate to ride to the head of them and gallop in the direction of Zoras' Domain without a word. His men hurried to catch up with him.

The ride was duller than when he was being armed. Besides the lightning fast speed, there was almost nothing to entertain him. He didn't even have fun watching little creatures run across the path as he raced the direction of the Zora River.

They crossed the river and wound around the natural wall until they reached the gate that led to the Zora River. Once again, they rode around the winding pathways around the river, sometimes across it, and to the wooden bridge. When they saw the waterfall, they were horrified.

The flow of water had stopped. There was a large boulder at the top stopping the flow. But that was not the horrific part.

The guards were dead. They were plastered to the wall around the entrance. Their blue blood oozed down the wall, spears impaling them to it, hanging them above the water.

It was despicable. Lance had never seen anything so gruesome. His hatred toward Arkannas deepened greatly. His blood began to boil and he felt like steam was coming from his ears. He let out a battle cry, his men following suit, and he raced around the paths and across the wooden plank that had been laid across the gap.

He could hear the clashing of weapons before he entered. Lance led his horse over the large bluffs that led to the lake inside, with another waterfall overhead.

Arkannas's men were swarmed around the lake. They were dismembering as many limbs as possible from the bodies of the Zora warriors. Lance's Zora part of the army he'd brought were filled with hatred as well, and they charged madly to assist their comrades.

Lance cried out in anger and rode out into the water, trampling as many creatures wearing blackish tan as possible. Every enemy he passed that wasn't trampled, he cut down with his sword.

He had definitely inherited his father's skills. His father was an expert with the sword since age ten, when he first set out to recover the Spiritual Stones and save Zelda. Lance had been an expert since he was four. Link always had the thought that someday Lance would be able to defeat him in a sword duel.

Lance didn't let a single orc, zombie, Dark Elf, or demon out of his sight without missing at least one limb. He was already covered with spurts of the black blood of the men of Arkannas.

I Where is the evil sorcerer himself? /I Lance thought. It was then that his question was answered.

That creature that Lance had seen the night of his coronation was there, on top of the waterfall. He stood menacingly holding his flame-shaped sword up high in the air, laughing maniacally.

It was the same one that seemed to be Arkannas's right hand man. He had sharpened dragon ribs strapped on his back, yellowed and decaying. His cloak, wrapped around his entire body, was flapping in the breeze that came from the Zora's Fountain behind the Queen's throne.

It was then that Lance saw Mikao race up the stone stairway to Queen Ruto's throne room. Lance feared the worst. They'd already lost Saria. Would they lose another Sage too?

Lance bolted after him, wanting to make sure that his Zoran head captain would not be lost as well as his fiancée.

His horse struggled to get up the steep stairway, but Lance just kicked her on until they reached the top. What he saw confirmed his suspicions.

She was dead. Ruto, Queen of the Zoras, lay there on her throne, her blue blood flowing into the water that came from the Zora's Fountain. Her legs were in a tangle and her eyes were wide open, an aghast, horrified look on her face. Mikao was on his knees, holding her now limp arms in his, he looked like he was about to weep, but had not the strength to.

The waterfall was right to the left. He could hear repulsive creature still chanting and cackling. Mikao was distraught. He was now openly weeping, holding his head in his hands. Lance felt compassion for him and slowly trotted over.

"Mikao…" he said. "Why?" he said, to no one but himself.

"What did she do to him? What was it that he wanted with her that made him do such a thing?" he mumbled, silent tears streaming down his face.

Suddenly he began to tremble with anger. He slowly raised his head in the direction of the foul thing on the waterfall. His face was contorted with utter contempt. Slowly, he reached for his rapiers, almost dropping them with his quivering.

"Mikao, I know you're angry, but—" Lance began. "I'll kill him!" he shouted. "I'll shred him to pieces!"

"Mikao, no!" Lance shouted. He knew Mikao was no match for this being. Mikao ignored him and continued his blind, infuriated sprint toward the cloaked being.

Lance leapt off his horse and slapped her rear. She understood and raced out of the Domain. He then went in pursuit of Mikao.

"Stop!" Lance shouted. "Don't do it, Mikao!"

He reached the creature and halted a few feet behind him. It had heard the water splashing with each step Mikao took, and was waiting for him.

" I Ah, the dissolute Zora, lover of the Queen, has come to vent his anger, /I " the creature rasped. Lance could smell its putrid breath from where he stood. It smelled like death. He saw the jagged, root-like fingers tighten their grip around its weapon.

"You will die this day!" Mikao shrieked. The foul being simply wheezed a hoarse cackle.

" I Let it begin, /I " it said maliciously.

Without hesitation, Mikao raced for the cloaked thing, rapiers in each hand. He struck hard and fast, but the creature blocked every one of his blows. This didn't look good. That thing could flip Mikao over him any second!

Lance drew his blade and came to Mikao's aid. Mikao wielded two swords, yet the cloaked being managed to block every single one of his attacks with lightning speed.

Mikao came harder. He did two blows at once, but it just blocked one and dodged the other. Their battle started getting more intense, more epic as they started flipping around and jumping off the stone walls.

Lance didn't make it in time. He came almost five feet away from Mikao when he watched the impossible happen.

Mikao thrust his blade at the creature. Lance could've sworn that it touched it, but it didn't seem to. The blade came right at its face. The creature was unmoving. The next thing Lance knew, it was bent over low, under the blade. It then grabbed it and wrenched it out of Mikao's hand. How could it do that without cutting itself!

While jerking the blade out of Mikao's hand, it flipped around, causing Mikao to flip sideways. He landed hard on his side, yelping with pain. Then the beast laughed maliciously and jabbed his open hand into Mikao's throat, causing it to temporarily seal up, nearly snapping his neck.

Mikao clutched his throat, wheezing heavily, trying to breathe. But the creature wasn't done with him. It jabbed its heavy, unique blade into his leg. Unable to cry out, Mikao's eyes bulged widely.

Then the cloaked being stepped hardly on the wound he'd created, causing Mikao to let out a muffled cry. Lance watched in horror, unable to do anything but watch. Literally. He couldn't move! The creature must've cast some enchantment to make him watch.

After releasing its boot from Mikao's leg, Lance saw blades at the bottom of the boot. They were dripping with blue blood. How many blades were on this thing!

Then, torturing Mikao even more, the beast stepped on his shoulder, making it immobile and pained. His throat finally started to clear up, so he could cry out audibly again, causing heads to turn below.

Again, after releasing his boot, Lance saw the many wounds created from the boot on his shoulder. Lance just wanted it to stop.

The most horrifying part hadn't even begun. The creature got down low, right in Mikao's face, and said something to him. Lance couldn't hear it, but from the fear on Mikao's face he knew it was bad.

It put its blade down by his arm, and slowly pressed the sharp metal into it, right below the shoulder. Mikao was shaking his head, begging it to stop.

It pressed harder, and pain was visible on Mikao's face. It then began to saw with the blade, slowly and painfully. Mikao began to shriek, but the beast jabbed him in the throat again and made him muffled once more.

Lance could hear the blade cutting through muscle and tendon. Mikao was now writhing and squirming, trying to move from the cloaked being's death grip, but it was no use. It was too powerful.

Lance closed his eyes. He didn't have to watch entirely. But suddenly his eyes snapped open. The spell deprived him of any movement whatsoever.

Lance finally heard the blade touch the stone ground, and Lance knew Mikao's arm was now detached from his body. The blue blood was all over the water, flowing down the waterfall. Lance could hear cries of, "What's it doing to him!" and "We have to help him!"

Lance knew it was already too late for Mikao. He could only helplessly watch in revulsion.

The creature stood once more. It raised its blade into the air, now dripping all over with Zoran blue blood. Mikao shook his head violently, trying to shriek. Tears started to well in Lance's eyes as he watched Mikao beg for his life.

The creature was not swift. It jabbed the blade down, but once it made contact with Mikao's skin, he slowed and let it inch through the tissue protecting his heart. Mikao shrieked, even through the rasp in his throat. The blade inched slowly through his chest, until finally it reached his sternum. It then pulled the blade out, and thrust it into the hole created. It slammed through his sternum and splattered through his heart. Mikao's face slowly turned from pain and fear, to peace.

Even still, the creature wasn't done. He pulled the body up and pushed the blade further from his chest, going from his chest out his back. The hilt of the sword now touched Mikao's collarbone. The creature then twisted the blade from his heart and sliced through his neck, decapitating him. He then kicked his headless, on-armed body off the waterfall and let it splash into the lake below.

The repulsive beast then picked up the head of Mikao and, to Lance's horror, reached up the wound until it touched his brain stem. It pulled hard on his brain and the entire organ was pulled from his skull. Lance knew what it was doing now.

It tossed the brain down the waterfall, letting it splash as well. All it wanted was the skull. It grabbed what was left of his spine and yanked the skull from the skin of the head. It tossed the floppy, limp form of the head's skin off too.

It then took the bloody skull and washed the blood off of it, so it was now a white outline of what used to be Mikao's head.

" I A gift for the master, /I " the creature croaked. It put the Zoran skull into its cloak pocket, there to rest until it reached Arkannas, where he could string yet another skull to his sickening belt.

" I Alas, I have not the time to battle with you, your Highness. I would if I did, but as you can see, I have no more men, and I must report my failure to the master. Until next time, King Lance. I look forward to it. /I "

With that, it disappeared it a mist of black smoke, and it was… wherever Arkannas was. Lance had to find out. He couldn't let Arkannas attack Hyrule City before it.

He was finally allowed to move. Lance, trembling, stumbled down the steep, stone stairway and down the lake where his men mourned the death of their Zoran captain.


	15. Chapter 15

Lance was angry with Mikao. But at the same time, he mourned him. Why did he let his anger take him over and be tortured until death? He didn't deserve that kind of treatment. That's why Lance decided that the final battle between him and Arkannas could not be at Hyrule City.

Lance thought back to the gruesome details of Mikao's death. He couldn't believe what had happened to him. His death was closer to a live autopsy. Lance cursed that foul being as he thought back to those terrible moments.

The funeral was dreary. He did mourn over Mikao, but the people who spoke there acted like they wanted it to be over. All except Lulu, who was Mikau's love before he died. Both of the Zoran brothers were now dead. One was a musician, one a warrior.

After the funeral, Lance sent for his captains and generals to meet in the war room. He arrived there before any of them.

Once they all filed in, he was very blunt and precise. He was tired and needed his rest.

"Arkannas will not get away with what he has done," Lance said. "We will send spies out all over Hyrule to locate where Arkannas is hiding. We know he's out there, so we will strike before he has the chance to regroup."

"But sir," said Portan. Lance turned his attention to the Goron commander. "Yes, Portan?" he asked.

"By the time the spies have found Arkannas, don't you think he'll have already attacked Hyrule City?" he asked. Lance slumped back in his chair.

"Yes, probably," he replied. "But that doesn't mean we can't try."

Portan shrugged in agreement and laid back.

"Now, are we all clear?" Lance asked. No one said anything, so he dismissed them and went back to the castle.

He was jaded there. And weary. He needed sleep, so after having a quick chat with Marin, he lay on his bed and slept.

He awoke to the sound of stomping feet. Lance sat up quickly, drawing his dagger.

His messenger burst into the room, panting and almost ready to pass out. He held a piece of parchment in his hand, saying nothing, just extending it out to Lance. He chuckled and took the parchment.

He was shocked at what it read:

I Lance, I have warned you several times. First at the coronation, then at Zoras' Domain. You have paid no heed to my warnings, so I have decided to take action once and for all. You seem to love that little forest, no? That one where your father lived? I have some doubt as to whether or not you'll like it black. Just a thought. Will you comply? If you come, I have a proposition for you. Think about it, Your Highness.

Dark Lord Arkannas /I 

Lance crumpled the bit of parchment and threw it into the wastebasket. He didn't put on much armor, just a bit of chain mail under his tunic and steel shoulder, forearm, and shin pads.

He rode with none but his bodyguards. They, as usual, were donned in completely black. Even their horses were black.

They galloped at full speed toward the forest. He remembered the night his father left the castle after receiving word of the death of Saria. Now another Sage was dead, making five instead of seven, including his mother.

He raced over the hill and halted. Lance saw the black smoke rising into the air, choking the oxygen with the thick gas.

Lance sped up and reached the tunnel, which was ablaze. He ducked under falling, ashen wood as it collapsed over the bridge. Racing forward as to not get hit by it, he screeched to a halt when he crossed it and entered the forest.

Everything was in ruin. Chunks of smoldering wood fell from the tree houses, including his father's. Lance was horrified at the devastation Arkannas had caused.

Speaking of which, the dark necromancer himself sat in front of him, riding a fleshless horse. The cloaked being was there also, right next to him, also riding an undead horse.

Arkannas had a large number of soldiers behind him, all Dark Elven. Their purple and blue skin was not a pretty sight mixed with their blackish brown armor. They rode massive horses, also undead. It made them look much taller than Arkannas and his minion.

"So, King Lance has come, the reckless son of the prodigal bearer of the Triforce of Courage. I haven't seen you in a while," he said.

"Pleasure's all yours, I'm sure," Lance spat. Arkannas made a face of mock hurt. "Why, I thought we were friends!" he said. Lance chuckled skeptically and without mirth.

Arkannas rode up to him, the look on his face changed from mock sadness to an evil smirk.

"You know why I have sent for you, do you not?" the demon asked. "Aren't you going to tell me?" Lance asked coolly.

"Do you know why I attacked the Zoras' Domain?" he asked. Without waiting for an answer, he continued. "I know of your worship of the three goddesses, Din, Farore, and Nayru. I know of their descendants, their helpers, the Six Sages. Or rather, the Five Sages as it is now, if you include your mother and the deaths of Saria and Ruto."

"Get on with it," Lance muttered through clenched teeth.

"Well, I know it gives your nation strength, power. As do the pieces of the Triforce, Power, Wisdom, and Courage. And as you well know, in order to take over a nation, you must first eliminate all sources of power. Trap the enemy, make them powerless, defenseless."

Now Lance understood. He was shocked with horrible realization that he had to protect his parents at all costs. But what of the Triforce of Power?

Lance thought this aloud and Arkannas began to chuckle. Lance did not understand. Then, the dark necromancer of the distant land of Kalthein made the biggest mistake of his life.

"Whoever killed the last bearer or his firstborn," he replied.

Lance thought for a moment. I I killed Ganondorf. He was the last bearer of the Triforce of Power, wasn't he? Then, that means… /I 

Lance smiled devilishly. Arkannas's smirk was wiped clean off his face. Something was wrong, and he knew it. Lance had no idea that he was the wielder of the Triforce of Power! How come it hadn't shown itself all these years?

Lance began to hover above his horse. Arkannas showed a slight face of fear, and then changed it to dismayed hatred.

"Retreat!" he cried. "Fall back to our hideout!"

Instantly he and his men hurtled out of the forest, looking back at the hovering form of the king of Hyrule.

Lance floated back down to his horse's saddle. His bodyguards looked at him in astonishment. Lance rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment and mumbled, "I guess we should head back to the castle." His bodyguards nodded, then took about five minutes to realize what he said.


	16. Chapter 16

Lance was in shock. He couldn't believe that he possessed the Triforce of Power. There was no way! This was going to get to his head, and he knew it. He had to find some way to get rid of it before it took over his body and turned him evil.

Lance also knew that Arkannas would use this to his advantage. Every chance he got, he'd try to turn him over. But he couldn't let that happen.

He entered his bedchamber to find Marin lying under the covers, reading a book. She looked up when he entered and climbed out, rushing over to him.

"Lance! I haven't seen you for days!" she cried. Marin wrapped her arms around her husband in a tight hug. Lance returned the hug without noticing. He was still in a state of shock from what had happened at the forest.

Marin could tell immediately what was wrong. "What is it, Lance?" she asked. Lance looked down at his wife and kissed her gently. He then began to tell her his tale. About how the forest was now burned to the ground, how he now possessed the Triforce of Power and that he thought it would take him over.

After it was done, Marin gave him some comforting reassurance.

"Lance, just because the last person to use that piece was evil, doesn't mean that you will be. You can use those powers granted to you by the goddesses for good, and in defeating Arkannas and once again protecting these lands from evil," she explained. Lance knew she was right, but he still couldn't accept it.

"No," he said. "I know this power will get to my head. Ganondorf was once a good man, but as soon as he received the knowledge and power of the King of the Gerudos, he started to become corrupt."

Marin knew this. But she also knew that her husband was a strong-willed man and she loved him for that. It was one of the many reasons she married him.

Marin put a hand to his chin and directed his face at hers. It warmed his spirit a little bit.

"Lance, I love you. And I married the right man, and the right man for me has a strong will that can overcome any obstacle," she said. I Man, she has such a good way of convincing me, /I Lance thought.

Lance didn't answer because he did not agree, he just kissed her repetitively. They lay down on the bed and continued to kiss each other until it got more feverish, and they fell asleep.

hr 

Lance hadn't seen his uncle in the longest time. He knew he had not the time to travel all the way to Subrosia to visit him, so he sent him a letter. In fact, he sent all of his father's brothers letters inviting them over for a special banquet. They would enjoy themselves, until Lance gave them the news that their nation needed help.

He first addressed one to Z, Link's older brother. Lance recalled the stories his father told him of how he discovered that his mother had not only given a single baby to the Deku Tree, but many other babies to the guardians of the areas of Hyrule. Z was given to Darunia.

He next addressed one to Nick,

Note: Some of these names are very modern, I'll admit, but I made them up for his brothers when I was in the fourth grade, so bear with me.

Link's younger brother, who was given to the mayor of Kakariko Village. Then he addressed one to Justin, who was given to the Zora King. The only one he didn't address one to was Blade, Link's older brother, who was given to Ganondorf. He just wished that Ganondorf wasn't the King of the Gerudos, and maybe Blade wouldn't have been in league with him.


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, for some reason my 17th chapter was deleted (retarded hacker), so I'm gonna just give a quick summary of it, it's not that important:

Lance's uncles all arrived. Nick, his son Blake, Justin, his son Tyson, and Z, and his son Troy. They all sat down and Lance began to tell them of how Hyrule was in trouble and that he needed their help.

Lance began his tale. His tale of how Hyrule was now threatened by the all-powerful Arkannas who had the power to raze the entire nation to the ground. He told them all about the troubles that had occurred at Zoras' Domain and Kokiri Forest.

After his long tale, there was silence. Justin was stroking his "soul patch" ponderingly. Z had his head in his hands. None of them looked too eager to know what would happen next.

It was Nick who built up the courage to ask. "Have you called us for our help?" Lance nodded slowly. Z nearly spit out the chunk of fried chicken he was gnawing.

"What!" he shouted. Lance knew at least one of them would be upset. "I haven't fought a creature in years! You expect me to go gallivanting across Hyrule Field in search of evil creatures all because my nephew's land is in trouble?"

Z was always the skeptical one, ever since Link had known him. Lance just rubbed the bridge of his nose as if driving off a nasty migraine (which wasn't entirely inaccurate). Lance motioned for Z to sit.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but if you do not help, Hyrule could be taken, and if that happens, all the protection over your lands will vanish, and there will be nothing stopping Arkannas from overtaking them," Lance explained.

"That's blasphemy!" Z shouted once again. "Subrosia has one of the finest armies in the world! We could defeat Arkannas in a heartbeat!"

Lance's eyes went cold. "I've seen his power. I was frozen to the spot as I watched helplessly as my dear friend was tortured to death. That was his servant. He moved faster than anything I've seen. And his armies are massive. The armies at Zoras' Domain were twice as ours, and that wasn't even a fourth of his entire army. We have to fight against him lest the entire world be destroyed!"

Justin stood up. "I agree with Lance. There has to be some way to fight against Arkannas. There must be something that is powerful enough to defeat him! Something holy, something that will contradict his own power."

Suddenly his eyes widened as he looked at his brother. Link looked around in bewilderment as his brothers all stared back at him with newly found triumph on their faces. At first he didn't get it, then he shook his head.

"No, I'm old, I'm withered, I have not the strength to fight against evil any longer," he declared.

"What about the heir to the Master Sword?" Nick asked. Link shot a look at his son, who had now taken his turn to be puzzled.

"Son! You realize that you wield the Triforce of Power, do you not?" Link asked excitedly. Lance nodded slowly. Link looked even more excited, almost giddy.

"With the power of the Master Sword and the Triforce of Power, you will be unbeatable! Then if your mother and I lend you our Triforce pieces, you shall wield all three! The world will be cleansed of evil!" Link explained.

Realization dawned on Lance's face as he thought on the idea of ruling a world without evil or contention. The legend said that if one with a pure heart wields all three Triforce pieces, the world would be peaceful.

Lance stood up and looked at his family. He knew that he would make a great leader. Would he?

Link and Zelda looked at Lance with pride in their eyes as they beheld the soon to be ruler of the world. But they had to defeat Arkannas first.

"It shall be a holy ordinance," Link said. "Your mother and I will take you to the Sacred Realm, where the remaining Sages will remove the Triforce pieces from our bodies and into yours. Then, with the power of the Master Sword, you and the armies of Hyrule will defeat the menace that threatens it, and the world shall be a peace."

hr 

Link looked at his wife and son. They looked back at him with encouragement as he lowered the Master Sword into the Pedestal of Time, taking them to the Sacred Realm.

The trip there was instantaneous. They were hurled through a swirling vortex of blue light too fast for them to scream. They were gently set down on the model of the Holy Triforce as they stood before Rauru, Darunia, Impa, and Nabooru, the only surviving Sages besides Zelda.

There wasn't a word uttered. The Sages all knew what the three of them had come for. They all positioned themselves into the Triforce removal ritual and began. It was very simple. The Sages all muttered the incantations of their own people that would extract the power of the pieces from one body to another.

Link and Zelda beheld the triangular pieces on their hands for the last time as the silhouette of the other two pieces and the pieces themselves vanished from their bodies and floated over to Lance.

The King of Hyrule watched in astonishment as the triangular golden pieces descended down to his own hand, and manifest themselves on it. He felt holy power surge through his body as the authority of the ruler of the world flowed through his veins.

After the ritual was complete, everyone in the room looked at him with pride. Lance couldn't help but smile as he knew that the world would soon be cleansed as soon as Arkannas was defeated.

Link reached behind his back and drew the Master Sword from its elegant sheath and handed it, the Blade of Evil's Bane, to his son. Lance took the sword by its handle and raised it into the air as they and the Sages beheld the new ruler of the world.


	18. Chapter 18

Arkannas slammed his fist on the table, cursing loudly. This caused his captains to jump.

He was angered at Lance's discovery that he wielded the Triforce of Power. And he had helped him to do it! Arkannas now had a nemesis more powerful than any he had ever faced. That wimpy Furande was a piece of cake, but this was a whole different ball game.

He slumped down on his large chair, adorned with a human skull on either side. He looked at his main leaders of his army, who all stared back nervously. That was good. He needed all subordinates to fear him.

"Our full-on assault begins tomorrow. We march for Hyrule City at the first sign of light, and we'll arrive there by nightfall, where we can summon our demons. That should make it a quick battle and we'll conquer the nation," he explained. He distinctly saw a green hand rising into the air.

"What is it, Brom?" Arkannas asked impatiently. Brom was his Orc captain.

"What of the other two pieces? Don't his parents wield them?" he asked nervously.

Arkannas was about to retort threateningly, and Brom started to quiver, but then he thought on that one. Did they not? Suddenly his plan to rule Hyrule was all coming down to a pile of rubble.

He slammed his fist down on the table once more. He cursed loudly and left the room in a storm.

hr 

Lance entered the throne room and sat next to his wife. She smiled at him warmly and he replied with the same gesture.

Lance signaled to allow whoever wanted to speak with him in. The guards opened the large double doors and a peasant rushed in, his clothes battered and torn.

Lance stood from his gold-adorned throne. "What is it, good sir?" he asked.

The peasant was gasping for breath. "Th-the enemy has just come over the rise. Arkannas is right on our doorstep!"

"WHAT!" Lance shouted. At that time, the peasant collapsed on the tile floor. The guards rushed over to him and checked his pulse. He was dead. Arkannas and his men must have injured him badly.

"Send all archers to the wall and all horsemen to the plaza! Evacuate all commoners and send them here!" Lance shouted. He discarded his cape and threw off his tunic, revealing his chain mail underneath. Marin rushed over to him.

"Goodbye, Marin. I'll see you after the battle," Lance said. Marin replied with a deep, quick kiss and left for the basement of the castle.

Lance darted to his war room, where his squire waited to arm him. He had a large pile of armor in his hand, and his face was red. Despite the moment, Lance couldn't help but laugh.

Lance stood in front of him and put his arms out. The squire let down several pieces of the armor on the nearby table and grabbed one particular piece. He began to strap the shoulder pad onto Lance and the long, tedious armoring process began.

Afterward, Lance rushed to the top of the wall and beheld the largest army he'd ever seen in his life. It was a large, black mass that stretched from the hill across the gate all the way back to the entrance to Lake Hylia. Lance instantly feared for the fate of Hyrule.

Most of them wielded large pikes, which extended five feet from the tops of their heads. Those who didn't held swords, bows, crossbows, and a large assortment of handheld weapons.

Lance looked down from the wall behind him and saw many Gorons, Zoras and humans sitting on top of their horses (except the Gorons), ready to meet the enemy inside the plaza.

Lance stared out into the faces of his enemies, trying to find Arkannas. Using his newly found powers, he mentally located the presence of his archenemy and his right-hand…thing. They were mounted on their skinless horses, both wielding a flame-shaped blade.

Lance signaled for the catapults on the walls to begin launching their massive boulders at the enemy. The wooden contraptions then hurled the large rocks into the enemy flanks, squashing their bodies and dyeing the green grass purple.

This seemed to be good enough incentive for them to attack. Those who were not smashed in the frontlines charged forth with insane determination to bring down the gate and enter Hyrule City. Lance already knew they would.

Using the Triforce of Power, Lance conjured a massive ball, bigger than the boulders, of holy magic and threw it into the enemy flanks. It crashed into the entire frontline and drove itself through the earth, making a large trail of dirt. It kept on going until it launched off the hill and into the air, where it dissipated.

The orcs, the strongest nationality in this army, came forth with a large battering ram.

"Shoot the bearers! Bring them down!" Lance shouted as he drew his own bow. He charged the arrow with holy energy and let it fly. It embedded itself in one of the bearers' heads, spurting purple blood into the moat.

He then drew five arrows, charged them once more, and chanted an incantation that made them fly in different directions as they took out the remaining bearers. The battering ram was dropped into the water, where it floated down. The enemy didn't seem to care, and soon Lance knew why.

At least fifty more orcs came forth with the largest battering ram he had ever seen. It was designed in the shape of a tiger, and blue flame was lit in the mouth to weaken the wood it slammed into.

A/N: Yes, I did get a Lord of the Rings feel from this. If you've seen Return of the King, picture it like Grond, only much smaller and blue flame instead of regular.

Suddenly his archers were falling off the wall, arrows embedded in their chests and stomachs. When they hit the hard ground, the evil creatures began hacking and mangling their dead bodies.

Lance looked about it desperation. His brothers were down in the plaza leading their battalions of men. He had no one good enough to keep the wall occupied!

Suddenly his father rushed up the stairway to the wall and drew his bow without a word. He flung an arrow at a nearby commander and knocked it to its feet.

Lance smiled at his father. "Thanks, Dad," he said. Link nodded and launched another wooden projectile.

A few more archers came up to the wall and began firing their arrows into the enemy flanks. But Lance still had doubts about protecting them from entering the plaza.

Suddenly a wooden ladder with spikes on top slammed to the wall next to him.

"Ladders!" he shouted. He knocked it down and at least seven more slammed onto different spots on the wall.

The enemy began piling onto the ladders and reaching the walls. The archers took this opportunity to begin to cut through them with their bows, which had blades on either end.

Lance strapped his bow to his back and drew the Master Sword. He slashed through a nearby zombie and decapitated a Dark Elf. He then back flipped over an orc behind him and slashed straight through his waist, cutting it in half. Its top half at first writhed its arms desperately, and then slumped back as it died.

Lance slammed his spiked boot into an enemy's face. The wall behind it crushed the skull, smearing purple blood all over the wall.

More soldiers raced up the stone stairs as they assisted their comrades in this fierce battle. There were limbs of humans and evil creatures flying everywhere, and the walls and floors were stained with the colors of their blood.

The intense battle raged on for hours. Lance began to tire. He couldn't stand much more of this. But it was only the beginning.

Lance heard a terrible smash of wood and steel, and the ground rumbled beneath him. He already knew the gate was breached. He heard the clomping of horse hooves as his horsemen charged into the oncoming flanks of Arkannas's army. Many were trampled and slashed through.

Lance leapt over the wall and onto Hyrule Field, right into the center of a battalion of the enemy. They were surprised, and their hesitation was their downfall. Lance did a quick charge and unleashed a holy spin attack, white magic spinning around him in a circle. The enemies around him flew back, spinning and twirling in the air before they crashed down hard on the ground with sickening thuds.

The Master Sword was a blur of silver and blue. Lance twirled and flipped the sword around with every swing as he struck down one enemy after the other. The limb count was enormous.

Lance didn't look, but he heard the sound of clanking armor as more men rushed to the aid of the army to defend Hyrule City. The battle just wouldn't end!

It raged on and on as Lance began to tire beyond recognition. Every swing he made with the holy sword ached his muscles. But he still had a long way to go.

Night came. And with it, seemingly more strength to the enemy. Their armor seemed harder to cut through, as well as their flesh. And it took much more to kill them, too.

Lance heard a terrible shriek that pierced the night sky. He had to cover his ears to the high-pitched sound.

He saw the ground around the hill start to rumble. It rumbled with such intensity that he was knocked down to his rear. He watched in awe as the ground glowed green, and rocks flew as crevices were created. He saw a red, bumpy hand grip the edge as something alive and massive climbed out of the newly formed crevice. This did not look good.

They were demons. Huge, gigantic creatures with red, lumpy skin and sharp, yellow teeth. Their enormous swords burned with green flame, and their eyes did as well. They had bat-like wings with a span of at least one hundred feet. And there were at least ten of the wicked creatures.

Lance gulped. He was scared. Really scared. He had a feeling that this battle would be more strenuous, more difficult than anything he had faced in his entire life. And he had a feeling that he would not make it to be ruler of the world.


	19. Chapter 19

Lance shook his fear aside and charged toward the demons, hacking a path through Arkannas's soldiers. His horsemen followed suit, trampling every enemy that stood in their way. Lance quickly called for his horse and she charged through the ranks of the evil creatures, halting before him so that he could mount.

He then led his men forth and to the demons, who roared furiously and smashed through the ranks of their own men to get to Lance. Lance skidded to a halt and charged the Master Sword with holy energy. He then galloped forth again and struck the nearest demon. It shrieked with fury and agony, thrashing its arms wildly, sending Arkannas's men soaring.

Lance struck again and again, not giving the evil spawn of the underworld a chance to move. There were cuts all over its body, which glowed with an evil green aura. He found one such cut and dug his blade into it, injecting the holy power into its body. The demon's skin slowly began to dissipate as it shrieked so loudly that the ground shook.

Finally the demon exploded in a great ball of green and white light, little specks of energy the only proof of its existence.

Lance headed for the next one. But before he could strike it, he was hit with something so powerful that it threw him from his horse and sent him at least fifty feet. He slammed to the ground, hard, knocking the wind out of him. He dragged himself to his feet, and as soon as the dust cleared up, he realized he was in deep trouble.

He was surrounded by a mass of black and brown. There were zombies, orcs, and Dark Elves wearing their heavy armor, brandishing their weapons and gnashing their teeth.

Lance gulped. There were a lot of them. Would he be able to take them all?

There was no sense in calculating. Lance did a quick charge and sent a holy spin attack out of his blade, flinging most of his attackers through the air and killing them with the fall. He then bowled through a large number of them with a holy ball, creating a large trench through where it had gone.

He sprinted through the rest of them, cutting down any who stood in his way. Yet again, his blade was a blur of blue and silver. Every drop of purple blood that touched it evaporated into nothingness.

Lance had high hopes again. He was far from his horse and the demons, which were being thumped repetitively with the large boulders of the wall catapults, but he had to get there at any cost. He could already see men flying through the air, still on their horses.

Lance leaped into the air, flipping and spinning over the ranks of the enemy. He cleared the way for him to land with a blast of air that sent anyone in the large area sprawling, and he landed on his feet, continuing his sprint for the demons.

He was once again beginning to tire. This battle had lasted for too long, it was almost dawn. The demons would be sent back to the underworld, unless they were exterminated before then, which Lance had a goal to do.

He smashed his foot into an enemy's face, slamming his head to the ground before his feet. He heard the neck snap and did another spin attack to clear the way. He saw his horse smashing men with her spiked horseshoes. I Good girl, /I he thought.

He whistled for her and she came to him without even looking at him. She reared up when she reached him, taking the desperate creatures off her back. Lance then leaped onto the saddle. "Yah!" he cried. She whinnied and trampled through to the demons, Lance striking any enemy that tried to climb up.

Lance was finally back to the demons. He looked up at them triumphantly as he charged his sword once more and began slashing through one of them. He did the same procedure as before, making it explode in a ball of green and white energy.

Before moving on to the next one, the ground began to rumble. I Not more of them! /I Lance thought.

It was. This time, there were at least twenty. Lance was shocked as he saw the massive beasts rise from the underworld and wreak havoc upon Hyrule Field. Lance had a feeling that this battle could not be won.

"Fall back!" he cried. "Fall back to the plaza! Concentrate all firepower on the demons!"

Lance trampled his way back to the marketplace and began hacking at the enemies there. He was ready to weep. He did not want this battle to continue. But it would, it would until there was either no evil or no good. This was the battle that would decide the fate of the world.

They just didn't stop! Lance climbed his way to the top of the wall and saw the flanks of the evil creatures. They had thinned quite a bit, but they still reached to the fence that blocked the way between Lon Lon Ranch and Lake Hylia.

Lance drew his bow and continued to do what he had at the beginning at the battle. He fired charged arrow after charged arrow at their flanks, sending devastating shockwaves into them with each shot, sending them sprawling.

Arkannas's archers seemed to notice this and didn't like it at all. They began to fire at him, but he dodged each arrow that was in danger of striking him. Some he sliced with arrows he was about to fire, and then launched them into the flesh of the demonic creatures.

Lance was getting desperate. He hurled six holy energy balls at a time, smashing through the enemy and shooting them through the air. This helped a little bit, but there were still some of Arkannas's men that hadn't even touched Lance's. There was still a long way to go.

Suddenly Lance saw light. It wasn't dawn already, was it? He looked to his right, and discovered that it really was dawn. The demons would have to leave now!

But then Lance's heart sank as he saw that there was something wrong. It was dawn, but just as the sun rose over the horizon, it fell back down as if being hit by five hundred tons.

Somebody had played the Sun's Song! Therefore, it was night again. The demons would not have to leave. Lance cursed loudly and drew six arrows from his quiver, charging them once again and launching them into the enemy flanks.

He had to find his uncles. He had to make sure they were okay. Lance jumped down the stairs and kicked any enemy that stood in his way off the stairwell.

Lance made his way around the plaza, cutting down anything dark that moved. He finally found his uncles, all in a circle, cutting down all enemies that surrounded them. Z's horse reared up and smashed down on three enemies at once with its spiked shoes.

Lance rushed over to them and called for his own horse. She once again smashed through the enemy flanks on her way to her master. Lance then climbed up on her saddle and joined his relatives in the fight for the world.

He hacked up and down against the enemies who tried to climb on his horse or that even moved. Every enemy in his sight was killed either by steel or magic. His horse smashed enemies while he slashed them with energy-charged steel.

"Lance, our situation is dire," Lance's head commander said. "Our only hope for survival is to fall back to the castle and hold them there while our archers fire upon them."

Lance pondered this for a moment, panting for exhaustion. He thought for a while before he could think of no other option. He nodded to his commander and shouted, "Fall back! Fall back to the castle!"

Instantly his men backed up to the castle, fending off enemies on the way. Their numbers were cut almost in half, but that still left a long way to go.

Lance stopped at the already open gate and waited for his forces to enter, fended off a few enemies with his bow, then entered the castle himself and closed the portcullis. Without a word to his leaders, he raced up the nearest stairway to the arrow-holes, where many archers were already opening fire upon the enemy. Lance charged his whole quiver with holy energy and unleashed several of them upon them, knocking them down dead.

He fired arrow after arrow after arrow until he had none left. Once so, he threw his quiver aside, blasted a hole through the castle wall, and hurled a barrage of holy energy balls into their flanks. Most were sent sprawling, screaming in agony and fear.

Lance was about to unleash several more when his eye caught Arkannas's. He was smiling devilishly, as if taunting him. At first he thought that was all it was, until Arkannas lifted a hand and made a sweeping motion.

A/N: Yes, just like the Matrix.

Lance put his arms aside and slowly floated down to him through the hole he had created, among protests to come back. "What is he thinking?" "Has he gone mad?"

Arkannas's archers were about to fire upon him, but Arkannas ordered for them to make way for a duel. They stepped aside hesitantly, thinking the same thing as Lance's men.

Lance landed with a soft I thud /I and stood before Arkannas.

"Let's get this over with, Arkannas. I'm ready for you to leave my kingdom and never come back," Lance said. Arkannas just smiled again and drew two swords, shaped the same as his servant's.

Lance pulled a sword of one of his men's toward himself with his magical power, charging it with holy energy so that he wielded two holy blades.

Arkannas did the same with his blades, but instead of holy white energy, it was dark purple unholy energy.

The two duelists stared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. It was Arkannas who broke the ice. He threw one of his blades at Lance, keeping it afloat with magic. Lance dodged it with a roll and started sprinting at Arkannas. Arkannas was magically throwing rocks at him, trying to hit him. Lance dodged the first one, was hit in the shoulder by a second one, and then in the face, knocking him off the bluff. He landed hard on his back.

Lance leaped to his feet just in time to block a swing by Arkannas, who had jumped down from the bluff to attack him. The duel was fierce. Each duelist did not let the other any time to move, only to block. Arkannas's men watched in awe, stunned by the prowess of both of them.

Lance's men came down from the castle to watch. Arkannas's soldiers were so entranced by the duel that they didn't think to attack their enemies.

Lance flipped back and pushed off the bluff with his feet, launching himself at Arkannas. His attack was blocked and Lance caught his feet on the opposite bluff, launching himself at Arkannas once more. This one was dodged, and Lance had to roll to keep up his momentum and give him a good hard whack. Lance hacked down with one blade, which Arkannas wasn't clever enough to block with one blade, and then caught the side of Arkannas's arm with the other blade. He had intended to dismember it, but he quickly moved so that it merely glanced off and gave him a small cut.

"Close one, Lance, my boy. But not close enough. You'll have to do better than that!" he exclaimed with a hefty whack. Lance flipped back once again to dodge, then sprinted forth for a barrage of swings and slashes.

The duel went on and on. Neither of them allowed themselves to give in to fatigue, which was beginning to wear on them. Lance's men were astonished at his endurance. Arkannas's men were just bored, knowing their master would win. Or so they thought.

Lance tried a different tactic. Instead of not letting him breathe with attacks, he decided to make him think he would win. Lance began to let his tiredness wear on him, and only moved to block.

His tactic was working. Arkannas was getting ruthless but careless. Lance just had to make the right timing….

Then he saw it, Arkannas stopped for just enough time to let his guard down. Lance drove his holy blade straight into Arkannas's lower stomach, then dismembered both arms with the Master Sword, making him weaponless.

Arkannas's face was twisted with pain and agony, unable to utter anything. Lance allowed him mercy instead of making him suffer and withdrew his blade from Arkannas's body, and let him slump to the dirt. His black blood spread across the grainy ground, signaling his defeat.

Lance didn't know if they would have to fight harder due to the enemy's anger, or be done due to their fright. The latter was true, for once they saw his dead body on the dirt, they scrambled to get out of Hyrule City, never to be seen again.

Lance's men began to cheer with joy as right before their eyes, every single soldier of Arkannas's dissipated into nothingness, including his servant. Finally, Hyrule was safe for the rest of eternity.


	20. Chapter 20

9 months later

Lance awoke with a start. His recurring nightmare of the battle 9 months ago just wouldn't stop. He had to get that out of his head. The world was safe now. It would be until the end of time. He jarred himself back to reality and turned to his wife. She was nine months pregnant now. The baby was due any day.

Lance gave his wife a quick kiss and got dressed. He headed down the stairs and to the kitchen, where his breakfast was being prepared. Most kings preferred to have their breakfasts delivered to them in bed, but Lance was too much like his father and couldn't stand to not do at least some work.

He entered the kitchen and greeted the cooks there. The master chef said that his meal would be ready soon. He waited for not five minutes when Marin arrived in the kitchen just in time. They shared a loving kiss as their platters were set on the table.

The meal was delicious, like every morning. Lance complimented the cooks fervently over and over again. It got to the point where they were almost annoyed.

Marin was in mid-bite when she clutched her bulging stomach, a pained look on her face. Lance knew instantly that she was in labor. He told the cooks to call for the royal surgeon as he helped her to their bedroom. He would have to remember to clean the sheets afterward.

He lay her down on the bed and rushed down the stairs to meet the surgeon. Lance asked him how long it would take, what would need to be done, and all that jazz.

A/N: Sorry, I just love that term.

The surgeon entered the room and instantly began applying the painkiller fluids. She no longer felt pain after a certain amount of time, but it was really hard to push. I Must be a big baby, /I Lance thought.

Lance waited for a long time. Childbirth was no picnic. Finally the baby was pushed out and the surgeon cleaned him up. Lance held Marin's hand as they waited to see their firstborn son, crown prince of Hyrule.

The surgeon smiled as he presented their son, wrapped in a blanket, to Marin for her to hold in her arms. She instantly began to tear up, biting her lip as she beheld her son.

"What should we name him, Lance?" Marin asked. Lance pondered on it for a moment. Then he had a name. "Link," he said. Marin, tears still in her eyes, looked up and smiled at him. "Perfect," she said, and it was decided. The next king of Hyrule would be named Link once again.


End file.
